Catch Me
by FrEaK mAgNeT
Summary: Lucy is a heartbroken teenage girl who has lost all hope of falling in love.Nothing can change the way she feels and she can't open up to anyone.Then Natsu shows up and falls for her immediately and proves to her that she can love again.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second ever fanfic... I'm still not finished with my first one but I thought I should write another one to ease out my mind from thinking too much... Well hope you guys will like this.. I'm kind if having fun writing it...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairytail.. Not even in my dreams...

* * *

><p>Lucy was a seventeen year old girl who had had a really tough past life. She lived with her father but had faced a terrible death of her mother when she was a little girl. Ever since that tragic incident, her father had never been able to look at her for she brought too many memories of his wife to him. This had scared her greatly and she was was always in misery but she had managed to live with it for a while now.<p>

Then a guy called Phill had come into her life and had returned colour back into her eyes. She had fallen head over hills for the guy and they had been dating for about a year.

But he too had broken her heart. Though as hard as she tried to recover from the break up, she couldn't and she had no hope for happiness in her life anymore.

_Flashback_..

_"Lucy.. I hope you would understand that I mean you know harm... It's just that I'm in love with somebody else okay..." and the guy just left her without even looking back._

_"But... Why... After you've taken my heart away from me.. Why? How? This is just so unbelievable... Why me?" Lucy wept on the bench the two of them were sitting on just a second ago. This was the bench where he had first asked her out . This was the bench where they had had their first kiss and now this is also the bench where her heart had been shredded into pieces._

_Flashback ends_

A couple of months after the break up, her father had sent her away to a town called Magnolia. He couldn't stand looking at her anymore and just wanted her to be away from his sight.

When she had arrived at the town, she didn't look all that pleased. Of course it was a beautiful place and there were lots of people who had comforting smiles on their faces. But nothing could make her smile again. She seldom opened her heart to anyone and mostly spent her time in the dark all by herself.

She was to attend a school called Fairytail and she found the name a bit strange. Nevertheless, she was on her way to the school and it being her first day, she was extremely nervous. Plus she wasn't all that excited thinking there would be lots of students and right now she didn't want to be around anybody.

She had tried hard to bring out a bright smile on her face when she entered the school gate but failed miserably. So off she went to the Principal's office with her head drooping down so that nobody would notice her while she was walking down the hall.

*Bam!*

"I'm really sorry mister... Do forgive me for bumping into you like that... I'm really sorry.." Then she quickly rushed to the Principal.

A pink haired guy stared surprised as well as amazed at the blonde beauty he had just run into. He had never seen her before. "I wonder who she is?" he silently whispered to himself and looked at the retreating figure of the girl.

"Good morning child.. You must be miss Lucy Heartfillia... Welcome to Fairytail High School..."

"Good Morning Sir... " Lucy tried to sound as much as excited as she could but wasn't able to.

"I hope you will love being here at our school.. Now I don't want to keep you from your class.. so I requested Virgo here to assist you to your first class."

"Thanks sir.."

When Virgo and Lucy had reached the English class, she went in but first making a depressed sigh.

"And that is why we will be doing this play I ho... Oh you must be the new student... Please come in and introduce yourself." A tall man with orange hair was standing in font of the class and Lucy guessed that it must be her English teacher.

"Ssssure.. Hello everyone.. My name is Lucy Heartfillia.." Lucy tried hard not to show her nervousness to the class by holding her stutter.

Then the whole class replied in unison "Good Morning Lucy!"

"Miss Heartfillia.. Why don't you sit behind Gray." The teacher pointed at the empty seat behind a dark haired boy who was quite attractive indeed and for which many girls might easily fall for.

"Yes sir.."

"I am Gildartz by the way... I hope you will enjoy studying here.."

Then Lucy went over to her seat. The boy in front of her turned back and smiled at her welcomingly and said "Hi.. The name's Gray.. Gray Fullbuster..." Then he extended out a hand to her.

She reached out to shake it and said "Nice to meet you Gray.."

Then Lucy turned to her right to look at the window and noticed a pink haired boy next to her. She found it odd that a boy would have such a colour for a hair but slided it away thinking it was not her business and then faced the teacher again.

Natsu, as that was the name of the pink haired boy, had not seen her for he was still tranced with his earlier accident. "I really wanna see her again" he thought. He was so much in thought that he couldn't see that the girl he was thinking about was right there next to him.

"So class... As I was saying earlier... For the play for this year I have chosen the classic romance tragedy of Shakespeare.. Romeo And Juliet.."

All the girls became so excited on hearing that, except Lucy, and as for the boys... Well they didn't really care which play they had to do.. They just wanted it to be done.. They wouldn't have even participated if it wasn't a necessity for their grades.

"So to make things fair, I made a chit of paper having the names of everybody in the class... One box is for the boys and the other is for the girls. Let's start with the main male character... Romeo.."

"It's just gotta be... I suit to be Romeo than anybody else in the room." A guy with blonde hair stood up.

"Ha! You can't act.. Remember what happened last year Loke... You couldn't even say a single word or make a step." Gray mocked Loke, for that was the blonde's name, for his lack of acting skills.

"Shut up.. I did that on purpose so that I wouldn't steal all the spotlight." Loke gave Gray a "shut your mouth.. I'm trying to look cool in front of the hot new girl' face.

"Let's get going with it... Sit down Loke." So Gildartz reached out into the boy's box and pulled out a paper." The boy who will be staring as Romeo is.. Natsu Dragneel!"

Everybody in class went "What! You've gotta be kidding me!" then turned towards the pink headed teen who seemed to have not even heard what the teacher had said.

"Natsu! Get over here!" Gildartz ordered him to come to the front of the class.

"Why? What did I do now... What were you saying?" Natsu looked clueless.

"Boy! Didn't you hear what I was saying... You'll be playing as Romeo in our play this year.."

"O.. ok... Romeo.. This year.. Umm... Huh? What! What did you say... Me? Romeo... There's got to be a mistake.. Who chose me? When? When did this happen?"

The whole class started to laugh at him. He looked so confused just like a three year old would look on a first day of school.

"This guy is weird and funny.. Plus that shade of pink makes him look even more funnier." She laughed along with the class and realized that she hadn't laughed in this way for a while now.

"Yes Natsu.. You are Romeo... Didn't you hear me when I was explaining how I would choose the characters this year.. Of course you didn't.. Now for Juliet.."

All the girls, but Lucy, wanted to be the fair Juliet and had their fingers crossed. Lucy didn't want to be part of the play in any way.

"Juliet will be... Oh I didn't expect this... Lucy Heartfillia.."

The class was surprised that the new girl would be playing the main lead for the female.

"Lucy Heartfillia.. Sir... I think you've made a mistake with some other class.. I've never heard of that name before.." Natsu was of course lost again and was shocked that the whole class was laughing at him.

"Where were you this morning idiot... I thought you were in the class but clearly your mind never seems to work." Gray loved teasing him which made Natsu so pissed off.

"You jack ass... There is nobody in this class with that name.. I've been in this class since elementary..."

"It's the new girl's name.."

"What new gir" Then he looked behind Gray and found the girl he was thinking about so much this whole time. He felt so stupid that she was sitting right next to him.

"Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfillia... I guess you didn't notice me come in that time." She stood up and extended her hand for him to shake.

"H-h-hey Lucy.. Sorry for not s-s-s-seeing you..." Then he blushed brightly while he reached for her hand.

"Yes Natsu.. she is Lucy.. And she is going to be our Juliet.." Gildartz looked over at the flustered teen and giggled as he had never seen him like that.

"No fair.. I want to be Lucy's Romeo... Natsu doesn't even like acting." Loke cpmplined. He really wanted to spend time with the blonde.

"Well this year I wanna act ok..." Natsu turned even brighter when he realized what he just said.

"I can't believe it.. You have always said that you hated acting for as long as I can remember.. What's up with this year?" Gray was clearly confused.

"I-i-i-it's just that I wanna give it a try k.. No biggy.. So let's start picking other characters..." he tried to change the topic.

"Ya.. He's right... Let's pick Tybalt.." Gildartz started to continue with what he was doing

So at the end of the class, all the characters had been chosen.

The characters are:

Loke-Tybalt

Gray-Benvolio

Elfman-Escalus

Gajeel-Mercutio

Levi-Juliet's nurse

Hibiki-Paris

Jellal-Lord Capulet

Erza-Lady Capulet

Droy-Friar Laurence

Jet-Balthasar

**[Don't wanna go on with this list so let's just move on.. It's not important anyway]**

Later that day, Lucy was trying to get used to the school and finding out where all her classes were. Then she went back to her locker to get her lunch box but was suddenly startled by the shout of her name from a distance

"Lucy-chan!" A short blue haired girl with an orange bandana over her head came running towards her followed by a tall girl with scarlet hair who was very attractive.

"Hey Levi.. I'm sorry.. Was that your name?" Lucy looked at her and tried to put on a smile.

"Ya.. you got it right.." Levi returned her weak smile with a huge smile of her own.

"We welcome you Lucy.." The red head spoke up to her.

"Thanks.. you must be our class president.. Erza Scarlet.."

"Yes... And we'll be happy to have lunch with you along with some of our friends.. Please join us Lucy.."

"It's ok guys... I think I'll have it on my own today.. Sorry.. Tomorrow ok.." She really didn't want to sound rude but she was still uneasy about being around people she wasn't that close with. She just wanted to be alone.

"Ok Lucy.. If that's what you want... But tomorrow you gotta eat with us k.." Erza tried to make sure that Lucy would join them the next time.

"I'm really sorry guys.." Then she walked off to the garden situated in the school.

"This place seems nice... I'll try to open up to them.. I just need more ti-" She was cut off suddenly.

"Yo Luce! Whatcha doing out here during break?"

"Eek! What's with you! I'm trying to eat my lunch here."

"Oh sorry.. Didn't mean to scare you.. I like eating my lunch here too and you're sitting in my favourite spot so.. Ummm.." Natsu started blushing again "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"It's not my place so you don't have to ask... Sit wherever you want.."Lucy just replied bluntly. She had serious issues opening up to new people, especially guys.

"Y-y-ya sure.." Then they both started taking their lunch.

"So what do you thing so far about the school?"

"It's kind of nice.. This is the first time I'm in a school.. I was home schooled."

"Oh I see...Well school's really nice... So you're Juliet huh?"

"I don't want to be.. Maybe somebody else can be her.."

Natsu for some reason wanted her to be Juliet. He had some kind of urge inside of him that wanted him to know Lucy better.

"I think you'll be perfect as Juliet.."

"Huh?"

Natsu realized what he said and quickly continued "Like it would help you have that school experience since it's your first time."

"I guess your right.. you're Romeo right?"

"Yup... I'm kinda nervous actually" Then he for some reason just blushed again because Lucy for the first time was looking straight at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

"What's up with your face? It's all red all of a sudden."

"Aaaaaa... Well... It's nothing... Just feeling kinda hot... that's all..." Then he whispered "You've got beautiful eyes"

"What did you say?" Lucy was looking at him intensely making him go red even brighter.

"N-n-n-nothing.. nothing at all.." Then they enjoyed their lunch.

After a few minutes she got up ans said "Well I'm off to my next class then... it was nice talking to you."

"My pleasure Luce.."

"What is wrong with me? Why do feel this way when I'm around her... I've never felt this way about any girl in my life.. I gotta go talk to Lisanna.. She's a girl... She'll Understand.." Natsu then began walking off towards his next class and made up his mind to meet Lissana after school. She was his bestfriend after all, after Gray that is.

"That Natsu guy is strange.. I don't wanna get too close to him... I can't trust anyone.. But I don't know why but being with him was kind of nice... Still I can't let myself fall for this guy.. for goodness sake.. I just met him.. Then why the hell do I feel like I've known him my entire life... I gotta ignore this feeling and keep it locked inside me..." With that Lucy went into her chemistry class with a sigh...

* * *

><p>k the first chapter is done... I know Natsu is kind of OOC but I it's my story and I wanted him in this way.. Anyway.. I really am having fun writing this... Blushing Natsu is really cute... Please review k..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go again.. Thanks for all of your reviews... They inspire me to keep on writing... Well to all of you who are reading this... Sit back and relax and well hopefully you'll enjoy the ride...

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Fairytail... I wont be wasting my time writing here, would I?

Read on...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Feelings emerged<p>

"Lu-chan... You're in this class too? That's great.."

"Levi? Oh.. Hi... How was lunch? Again I'm really sorry bout not join-"She couldn't finish her sentence because Levi interrupted her.

"Oh I don't mind at all... You being new and all it's expected... And..." She trailed of noticing a book Lucy was carrying.

"Wait.. Is that the new book that was just released recently? I've been searching all over for that.."

"Huh? This? Oh.. Ya.. What.. you like books?"

"Like them? I'm insanely in love with them... Could you please please lend it to me once you've finished reading it?"

"Oh... I'm already done with it... So you can have it now if you want.."

"Geeez.. Thanks so much Lu-chan.. I'm looking forward to being friends with you sometime soon."

Lucy thought about it. Maybe she should start opening up to people. And she was only a girl. And they had something in common so giving the blue haired girl the brightest smile she could pull for now she said "That would be great... I'd love to be your friend.."

"Cool... That's awesome.."

* * *

><p>"*sigh* I wonder what classes she takes?" Natsu wondered to himself failing to notice the annoyed look Gray was giving him because of his loud sigh.<p>

"What's wrong with ya hot head?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Well whatever... Do I look like I care... Anyway.. You seem lost today for some reason.."

"It's nothing.. I just need to talk with Lisanna after school."

"About what?" Now he was getting really curious about his best friend even if he wouldn't consider him his best friend openly.

"I'll tell you tomorrow... I'll just talk to her.. After school."

"Sure.."

Then the both of them gave their focus to their teacher again even though Natsu had a hard time doing that. A certain blonde haired girl kept popping up in his head.

* * *

><p>"Today seemed pretty okay I guess. There were lots of nice people. Erza is really sincere and welcoming and I think I'm sort of liking Levi. I think I'll have fun with her. maybe the rest of the girls she told me about wont be that bad either so I guess I'll try meeting them tomorrow.. But... I still think that boys are off limits for now... I'm still not comfortable with them.. Especially Natsu.. I have to watch out for him.. Something is seriously wrong with me whenever I'm with him.." Lucy tried to summarize the people she had met that day and also about the day altogether and went towards her temporary home.<p>

"humph.. I guess this place isn't so bad." She stood in front of her apartment building. She was currently living alone there but her father would send her money now and then to cover for the rent and stuff.

"kind of miss home but.. I'd just have to live with my dad's decisions for now.."

* * *

><p>"Hey Lisanna! Wait up!" Natsu rushed over to a silvered haired girl which was neck length.<p>

"Natsu? What's wrong?"

"O well you see.. I need to talk to you about something."

"What about?"

"You see.. umm. You're a girl right?"

"What are you implying?" She was a bit annoyed with that last question of his.

"Nothing nothing.. Of course I know you're a girl.. sorry bout that.. It's just that.."

"Go on..."

"Well you see.."

"Spit it out will ya Natsu.. I haven't got all day you know.."

"It's about the new girl.."

To that Lisanna's ears pricked up.. She loved matching people up but maybe not as much as her sister Mira.

"O really?"

"Well I don't know but.. I feel kind of funny when I'm around her.. "

"My o My Natsu.."

"What?"

"You like her."

"O-o-o-of c-c-course I don't.. I just met her.." He was blushing furiously.

"See you're even blushing.."

"I so am not.."

"I never thought I'd be able to see the day Natsu Dragneel blushed because of a girl.."

"I said I'm not blushing."

"K.. Tell me bout her.."

"Well her name's Lucy.. I had lunch with her."

"Wait.. You already had lunch with her.. Wow Natsu.. You're quick.."

"It isn't like that.. She was eating at the spot where I usually ate."

"Oh.. K anyway.. How do you feel exactly when you're around her?"

"I bumped into her in the morning and since then I couldn't stop thinking about her. I felt uneasy and had trouble breathing when I was with her. And when she looked into my eyes..." He just stopped and started staring into space.

"Natsu... Are you there?"

"Oh.. Hey.. That precisely happened... I suddenly got lost.."

"This has got to be love at first sight.. How romantic.."

"I said I don't feel like that about her."

"You may try to deny it as much you want.. But you know it's true.."

"Whatever.. Guess I'll be on my way."

"Sure Natsu.. It's so adorable to see you in love." Then she started running off.

"I SAID I DON"T FEEL THAT WAY!" He yelled at her at the top of his voice making people around him stare about him but he didn't bother about that much. He was too much in thought. "I couldn't be in love with her right?.. come on Natsu.." But something at the back of his head was thinking otherwise.

* * *

><p>Ring ring ring...<p>

That was Lucy's alarm going off at six in the morning. Though school was at half past eight, she was an early riser. Getting up from her soft bed she walked into the shower and had a refreshing bath. No matter what problem or heart ache she had, she trusted the shower to take it all away.

"Day two.. I wonder what today will be like?" She wondered. "I shouldn't be so eager... If I don't get into deep relationships I wont get hurt right? Well let's hope so.."

Then she started making her breakfast which was the simple toast with some bacon. She even packed her lunch. She was quite independent even though she didn't do much when she was with her father. They had maid and butlers do everything for her. But she constantly sneaked into the kitchen at times so that the chef could teach her cooking and stuff.

"That looks nice..." Then the play suddenly popped into her mind.

"Right? I'm Juliet.. I really wish I wasn't.. That just means that I gotta hang around people more.. And that Natsu had to be the prince.. why him? I still haven't figured out why I fell so completely different around him... I can't fall for that guy... Not after what's happened in my life.."

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Ahhhhh.. Morning already... I thought I just went to bed..." It was half past seven and Natsu was depressed to see the bright rays of the sun coming in through the window. "I guess I better get up then.." Then he went to his bathroom, took a shower, put on his uniform and went down for breakfast."

"Morning Wendy!" He greeted his little sister who was about seven years old and had long blue hair.

"Morning Bro.."

"Hmph.."

"What are you hmphing me for silverware!" Natsu had an older cousin brother. Gajeel was his name. He loved iron. I guess something about it was fascinating for him. He was staying with them for the time being since his father, Metalicana, was currently out of station.

"whatever freak..."

Then the trio started to dig in. Natsu's and Wendy's mom and dad were Grandine and Igneel. The two parents were silently looking at their children and nephew enjoying the food. All three had incredible appetite.

"K then we're off.." Natsu waved his hand at his parents and the three of them walked off to their school. Wendy's school was along the way so they dropped her off first and as soon as the two cousins reached their school's gate, they walked off in opposite directions acting like they didn't know each other.

"So first class is English.. So I guess today we'll be discussing about the play." He walked towards his class.

"Morning everyone!" He always greeted everyone with his enormous grin every morning.

"Morning Natsu.." everyone in the room chorused.

Then Lucy thought to herself "What's up with this guy.. He's so chirpy and carefree all the time.."

"Hiya Luce." She noticed that he had walked over to his seat which was right next to hers.

"Umm.. Hi.."

"I got a question for you?"

"What.." She avoided looking at him.. She really didn't want to talk with him because she was having that weird feeling again.

"Is this the first time you're in Magnolia?"

"Ya.."

"Well if you need a guide of the place... I could show you arou-"

Lucy quickly cut him off "No.."

"Umm ok.." Natsu felt a knife stab him behind his back.

"Sorry.. But I just like being alone.."

"Sure.. It's ok... Just wanted to help out.."

Then their teacher walked in and quickly stated about the play.

"ok Class. I'm pretty sure all of you know about the play.. It's a tragic romance between two lovers who can't be together because of their family and in the end they die. So which scene do you want to practice first later during the drama class."

"Umm.. I guess the fighting scene." Gray suggested.

"Ok fine... The scene where Mercutio dies.."

"You mean I'll die.." Gajeel exclaimed.

"Ya... Didn't you know that Dumbo.." Natsu teased him.

"Shut up.."

* * *

><p>After the class, Natsu went to discuss something with Gray.<p>

"Hey Gray.."

"What is it hot head?"

"Would you know why Lucy didn't want me as her guide to Magnolia?"

"Hmph.. If I were her.. I wouldn't want you either.."

"Shut up.. Well let's see if she'll accept your offer then? If you're such a lady's man.."

"What's that I hear about a lady's man?" Loke quickly came over to the two guys hearing a word that he was so used to.

"We wanted to know since Natsu was rejected by Lucy, if I could win her over." Gray pointed out.

"Ok.. I'm in.." Loke smiled.

"What do you mean you're in?" Natsu asked him.

"If Gray gets rejected, then I'll ask her.."

"Sure.. But don't get so confident.. I think it'll be all over once I ask her." Gray smirked at the both of them and walked over to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Huh?Oh Hi Gray.. What's up?"

"Just wondering if I could show you around town tomorrow since it's Saturday and you're new in town."

"Ya well.. I'm still settling in my new apartment."

"It'll just be for sometime.."

"Sorry but I can't..."

"That's ok... Maybe some other day.."

"Sure.." with that he walked over to the corner where Natsu and Loke were waiting for him. He knew what they'd say.

"Ha! What's wrong mr I'm so irresistible.." Natsu was enjoying his rejection.

"Whatever.. At least she talked to me more politely than to you."

"Step aside and learn from the master." Loke now was the one who had the smirk on his face and went over to Lucy.

"Lucy right?"

"umm.. ya.. I'm sorry but I don't know you're name yet?"

"That's alright.. It's Loke.."

"Nice to meet you Loke."

"So Lucy.. Do you wanna go out tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Not a date.. I mean like I could take you to see some places since you haven't been around town."

"Ummm.. well you see I would love to-" She was cut off mid sentence.

"That's great.. "

"Wait I wasn't done yet..."

"Oh.."

"I would love to but I've got some other plans.. Sorry.."

"Oh Maybe then sometime soon.. When you need a guide just ask me k.."

"Sure."

Loke didn't want to get laughed at by his two friends so he didn't go back to them. But of course the two figured out what happened and gave him a 'you're so rejected' look.

Loke ignored him and went over to his flock of girls.

"I wonder why Lucy doesn't want anybody to take her out?" Natsu asked Gray.

"Who knows? Maybe she's just shy.."

"I guess.."

Drama class was soon over for that they and they had practiced the fight over and over. Gildartz was satisfied with their acting as when it came down to fights, the boys in his class were all very fond of fighting.

"Next time I would like to practice the balcony scene so I want Lucy and Natsu to practice somewhere today after school."

"Sir?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Umm. Can't we just do it tomorrow?"

"Well you see.. I was planning to make the stage and stuff tomorrow so we would only be able to practice it once, so I think it'll be best if you two practiced today."

"Ok then.." Lucy didn't look at all pleased. So much of her trying to avoid him as much as possible. Then Natsu came over to her.

"So where do you want to practice?"

"How bout my place since I'm on my own."

"Sure!"

After school Natsu walked behind Lucy all the way to her apartment. Lucy was still bugged with the idea of having to spend time with the one person she really needed to avoid. She was nervous. More nervous than she had ever been in her life and she wasn't so sure why. "What's so different about him that my heartbeat speeds up whenever he looks at me? Come on Lucy you gotta get a hold of yourself.. He's just like all the other boys.." keeping that in mind she led him to her siitting room and gestured him to sit down on the couch.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Umm sure.."

"K just wait here then.."

Natsu saw her walking towards the kitchen and soon started surveying the room. It looked quite cosy and clean but still a bit empty.

"Hey Luce.. Do you live here all by yourself?"

"Ya.. But my Dad sends me money so it's no big deal. Here have some."

She brought some chocolate chipped cookies for him to eat.

"Wow Luce.. This are good.. where did you get them?"

"Umm. I made them myself.."

"You can bake.. How cool.."

"Y-y-y-ya.." She was getting nervous again."

"Shall we begin..." She asked him

"I guess.."

An hour had passed and Lucy couldn't control her laughter when Natsu kept messing up the lines or putting on funny faces. Even his actions were hilarious. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed this way. "No I can't fall for this guy... I just can't" So she stopped laughing and got all serious again.

Lucy and Natsu were rehearsing their lines while on the side of her couch. Natsu was trying some weird stunt again and suddenly fell back towards a small table that had a glass vase on it. Lucy reacted fast and reached for his hands. She grabbed it and pulled him back up but a little too hard resulting in herself this time falling back to the couch with Natsu on top of her with their noses touching.

Since they were both in a shock they stayed that way for a few minuted then Natsu got up with a flushed face. Lucy was no better.

"I-I-I-I-I am really sorry Luce... It's all my fault."

"I-I-I-It's ok.. It was my fault really... I guess that's enough practice for today..."

"K then I'll be going home now... see ya Luce.."

"*sigh* That was way too close... I can't believe I'm falling for him after all that.. No I just gotta ignore it.. I just can't get myself into that again.. Not again..." She said the last words in a whisper.

"Stupid.. I'm so stupid.. Why did I have to do that.. When things were becoming less tense... I know why my heart feels this way when I'm around her now.. I really am in love with her... There's no doubt about it... I love her.." Natsu thought to himself on his way home and awaited for the next day of school to come.

* * *

><p>K that's it for now.. feel free to tell me what you all thought about it.. I wouldn't mind bad reviews.. It'll help me become better... Off to my next chapter then..<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! Thanks for all of your awesome reviews. I'm a bit late in updating so please don't be mad. If I were Erza I would let you all punch me right in the face. I'd deserve that. Well I'll shut my mouth now and let you, hopefully, enjoy my story.

**Disclaimer:**I own Fairytail! God I wish I could say that.

Here goes

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Be my Guide<p>

"Good morning Lu-chan!" Levi was the first one to wish Lucy the next day as soon as she got to school.

So with a slight show of happiness she said "A good morning to you too Levi."

"So you're gonna have lunch with us today right? I mean I've already told lots to my friends about you."

"Huh? Really? S-s-sure. I guess I could."

"what that's great!So let's head to class then."

"Ya."

"Hey Lu! How was practice with Natsu yesterday?" Levi suddenly asked her.

Lucy blushed a great deal on remembering what had happened to them the previous day.

"I-I-It was ok."

"Did Something happen? Why are you all red?" Levi was clearly concerned for her new blonde friend.

"Nothing."

"Ok then."

* * *

><p>In the class room...<p>

"I messed up." Natsu said out loud to Gray and Loke with a depressed tone in his voice.

"What do you mean pinky?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"You know that yesterday I had to practice with Luce after school right."

"Ya?" Gray gave him a sign that he should go on.

"Well you see"

"Did you do something to her?" Loke asked filled with curiosity.

"Actually well. um..."

"Are you gonna tell us or not you moron."

"I sort of fell on top of her on the couch and well you know."

"You kissed her!" Loke was clearly shocked that Natsu could have got a kiss from the blonde before he could.

"Almost. Our faces were inches away and our noses touched."

"Then what happened?" Gray really wanted to know.

"I came back home."

"Idiot."

"Shut up you stripper. What was I suppose to do?"

"Take the chance." Loke butted in.

"I know you would have and I'm not like you player."

"Whatever." And with that the conversation came to an end once they spotted the the blonde they were just talking about.

"Good morning Lucy, Levi" Erza wished the two of them and gave them a welcoming smile.

"morning Erza" both of them wished the scarlet haired president.

"Erza. Lucy's gonna have lunch with us today. Isn't that great?"

"That is good. It would be a pleasure." Erza said still with that stern face on her.

Then the three of them walked over to their seats.

"Hey Luce." Natsu felt that he should apologize again.

"Hi."

"Umm about yesterday."

"No need to worry about it. It wasn't your fault. I was the one who pulled you."

"Still. I really am sorry."

"I should be the who should say sorry."

Then they both got in an argument of who should be the one apologizing which at mid way they found really stupid and started laughing out loud.

"You're really funny Natsu."

"And you're weird."

"What did you say I was." Lucy got a bit angry at that comment.

"I said that you're weird."

"why I never-"

She wasn't able to finish that sentence cause their teacher happened to come in and before they knew it their classes were all over and lunch break had started.

* * *

><p>Levi and Erza introduced her to the girls that were at the table.<p>

She found them all incredibly attractive. Especially the one called Mira who had long silver hair. She had the most amazing eyes. Then there was Juvia who had hair the same colour as Levi. Cana had brown wavy long hair and was holding a can of something that she knew she wasn't suppose to be drinking at school. Two green haired girls whose names were Evergreen and Bisca were both good looking too. Mira's younger sister, Lisanna, had same hair as her sister but shorter and had blue lovely eyes.

"We've heard lots about you Lucy. I hear this is your first time in school." Mira friendly said to her.

"Ya. And I really am liking it."

"That's good."

"So have you found anyone that you like so far from the guys." To this everyone seemed interested.

"I don't know much of them yet. Only Natsu, Gray and Loke."

"Are you in Love with my Gray-sama?" Juvia questioned her.

"Of course not."

"Then is it Loke?"

"Nah. I don't think so."'

"Does this mean you got the hots for our very own Nastu Dragneel?" Lisanna quickly asked her because she knew that Natsu really liked her.

"W-w-what are you talking about? I just met him."

"You didn't say no. That means it's a yes." Lisanna was inwardly happy for her best friend.

"You got it all wrong. I mean he's the most I've hanged out with so far cause of the play and everything and he is funny. Still I don't like him. I really don't"

"Then why are you blushing?" Mira teased her.

"Well cause it's getting hot in here. That's all."

"Right. Of course." Then every one had a smirk on their faces.

* * *

><p>After school Lucy was walking back to her apartment and was thinking about some stuff. She knew that she couldn't avoid Natsu and she had to do something about it. So she thought that maybe if they were friends it would be better cause once she hanged around him she'd stop feeling weird.<p>

The feeling weird only came when he was around her and she didn't want to feel that way cause that was just strange and she knew exactly what that feeling will lead to. So in order to stop herself from falling head over heels for the pink haired teen she thought the best solution was to befriend him and well she figured that the weirdness would fade away eventually. That's what she thought of course.

Then she spotted the very person that she was thinking about and ran towards him.

"Hey *pant* Natsu. *pant* Wait *pant* up."

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu was obviously surprised by the blonde's sudden approach cause that was just well not what he expected her to do.

"Since tomorrow's a Saturday"

"Yes?"

"Well you could give me a friendly tour around town"

"Are you serious?" He was practically beaming. He couldn't wait to brag about this to the other guys.

"Ya. I really want us to be friends."

"That would be awesome Luce."

"Kay. You can pick me up tomorrow round 9."

"Gotcha.. See ya tomorrow" He waved his hand to her and gave her his big goofy smile.

Lucy couldn't resist a smile. That grin of his was just too contagious. "Bye Natsu."

While walking to her apartment she gave it another thought again 'Are you sure about this Lucy? Do you really think that this is a good idea?'.

Then she smiled and said out loud "Of course it is? I mean he's such an idiot. He's not even my type. How could I fall for him right? hehe" She gave a nervous laugh and when she finally reached her apartment, she walked in and the first thing that she felt she needed was her ever relaxing warm bath.

'That was absolutely unexpected. I never thought that she'd be the one to ask me to guide her? But then again she did say she wanted to be friends. Just friends. That's good right. It's not like I want something more. Come on Natsu, you gotta think straight.' Natsu was still thinking through of what had happened just a while ago. he was certainly without a doubt happy to the turn of events but He couldn't understand why the friend part was nagging him.

* * *

><p>"Gray you wouldn't believe what happened after school?" Natsu of course called up Gray as soon as he could.<p>

"What pinky?" Gary was clearly irritated.

"Stop calling me that. Well Lucy asked me to be her guide?"

"WTF! Was she drunk?" Gray was absolutely shocked with the news he was hearing.

"For your information she was fully sober."

"She must have hit her head or something?"

"Why you?"

"What could she see in an idiot like you?"

"Hey! I'm hot and cool."

"Sure you are."

"You're just off cause she picked me to be her guide and not you."

"What else did she say?"

"She said that she wants us to be really good friends."

"Really now?"

Nastu noticed a smirk in Gray's voice. "What's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing. So where are you gonna take her?"

"I haven't thought about that yet."

"You'll make a fool out of yourself tomorrow. Bye hot head."

"What did you just-" Natsu wasn't able to complete that cause the line had already been cut off.

"That darn Gray. I wont look stupid. I'll make sure I don't. Tomorrow's gonna be an awesome day."

* * *

><p>"Lucy! Are you ready or not? It's almost 10." Natsu was whining from her living room. I mean how much could the poor guy wait. She did say to come over at 9 and now it was ten minutes to 10.<p>

"I'm almost done. Just a couple more minutes."

Natsu was wearing a bright red sleeveless T-shirt that had a flame print on it, baggy shorts and basketball white shoes. He had his usual white scarf around his neck and a bag pack slung on his right shoulder.

"Well hurry up would ya?"

"Fine fine fine. I'm coming"

Lucy appeared from her bed room wearing a blue tight fitting T-shirt that clearly emphasized her gigantic breasts, a really short jeans shorts and her blue flip flops. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail with some strands of blonde falling free on her face. She looked hot in a sort of sporty kind of way.

"You took that long just to like that?" Nastu who internally thought she looked awesome just wanted to prove that he was annoyed with her lateness.

"Shut up. I'm a girl what do you expect?"

"Tch."

"Let's go then."

"Whatever."

Natsu proposed that they just walk about without going on any vehicle as he had massive motion sickness. Lucy in the beginning didn't want to but just gave in in the end.

"I know you're a book worm like Levi and you'd want to see all those fancy places but let's just not do that today. I find it boring."

"Since you're the guide..."

"Ya exactly and Levi can show you around those places."

"So where do you think we should go first."

"I was thinking..."

Lucy soon found herself in a huge bowling alley. She had never bowled before in her entire life. The place seemed lively and she felt kind of warm being there.

"Are you gonna stop standing like that? You look like this is your first time."

"hehe" She looked awkwardly and turned her face away from Nastu.

"Oh my God! It is your first time. Well don't worry Luce. Natsu Dragneel will make you the best bowler there is." He gave that grin again.

'What's up with this guy. He can really make me happy without even trying. Never met anyone like him.' She thought to herself then faced him and said "well you better. I'll kill you if you make me look like a fool."

The two of them went to go get the bowling shoes and then after paying for it took their places.

"You do it like this." Natsu grabbed a ball and threw it and well since he was a pro at this he got a perfect strike.

"Easy for you to say." Lucy went over to grab a ball and was struggling to hold it. She never expected it to be that heavy.

"Pick a lighter one."

"There's a lighter one?"

"Of course."

So she did what he said and picked a lighter one. "This is way better."

"Duh!"

"Well now what?"

"Throw it of course."

"Right." yes she threw it but guess beginner's luck wasn't in favour of her cause the ball didn't even hit one pin.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Shut up! Don't laugh! IKt's not funny!"

"Haha.. sorry Luce.. Haha.. can't help it." He wiped a tear from his eye and tried to stop laughing.

"ufff"

"Try another one."

"No way."

"come on Luce."

"I said no."

"Just one more."

"No Natsu."

"I promise to do whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"K fine."

Then she grabbed another one. She was shaking when she was about to throw the ball. Then when she was about to let go she felt a warm hand on her waist and another one on her hand.

"Natsu?"A blush was slowly making its way to her cheeks.

"I-I-I just thought I could help you out a little."

"Thanks."

When the ball was let go it slowly made its way towards the pins. It started swaying to the right and then to the left and then in the end it went straight to the pins earning a strike.

"I did it! I actually did it!" Then she flung her arms over Natsu and said "Thanks so so so much Natsu.. This is the first time anything as exciting as this has ever happened to me."

Nastu of course was blushing at the blonde's sudden action. "it was nothing. You know. Just helping out a friend that's all."

Lucy then suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly let go.

"umm.. Let's bowl some more.."

* * *

><p>"What! Seriously! You saw Lucy hug Flame brain at the Bowling alley. wow!" Gray just couldn't believe what he was hearing.<p>

"I saw them and even I can't believe it. When did this happen?" Loke was the other person who was talking to Gray on the phone.

"He did say that he and Lucy were touring around Magnolia. He also said that Lucy just wanted to be friends."

"well that back there didn't look like that at all."

"Never knew Natsu could woe a girl that easily..."

"Neither did I."

"should I come over so that we can spy on them."

"That would be fun Gray. Hurry Up."

"See ya."

* * *

><p>"That was great! I'm coming over again. Next time I'll beat you."<p>

"Sorry to break it to you Luce but that'll happen a million years from now or maybe even never."

"You wanna bet?"

"Bring it on."

"So Now what."

"Let's go eat at that restaurant over there."

"Hungry are you?"

"My stomach's been grumbling for a while now."

"Let's go in then."

After minutes of ordering, their food was brought and Lucy couldn't believe the amount of food Natsu had ordered. Almost the whole menu.

"You can eat all that?" She was amazed with this guy.

"Yes and more."

Lucy could just keep her mouth gaped open.

"So Luce."

"Yes."

"Hanging with me is fun right?"

"Having to hang out with an idiot like you is of course fun."

"Hey!" Natsu made a pout on his face which looked so adorable.

"So what's our next stop after this."

"Oh I know you'll love it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"If you liked the bowling alley that much this next one I know you'll love."

"Is that so? Can't wait."

She smiled looking at the teen sitting across gobble up everything in mere seconds. There was no end of surprises when with this guy. It was like she could never predict what would happen next. That made it much more interesting.

* * *

><p>"So they're having lunch now." Loke and Gray were spying on the two teens from behind a few seats away from them.<p>

"That idiot is eating like a maniac again."

"He's Nastu after all.."

"I still can't see what she sees in him?"

"Maybe it's his... Maybe you know... umm.. what the heck.. I don't know either." Loke gave up trying to think of reasons and continued spying again.

* * *

><p>That's it for now. I just thought I should finish this chap before sleeping. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Next one will still have part of the tour in it. Please leave your reviews and thoughts of the story so far.. see ya<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I haven't up loaded this story in a very long time and I'm terribly sorry. But I absolutely didn't have time. that's no excuse but please do forgive me.. I'll try to update the next chap a lot sooner.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Come on Natsu. Tell me where our next stop is." Lucy was whining with curiosity about where Natsu had planned for them to go next. But after the bowling thing ahe was certain it would be somewhere totally fun.

"Luce you don't wanna spoil the fun right? It's way better when things are kept mysterious. And everybody loves surprises."

"Hmph Fine"

But Lucy didn't have to wait that long anymore to know where they were heading because they had reached exactly where he had intended to take her.

"We're here little miss impatient... what do you think?"

"A skating rink?"

"Don't tell me you haven't skated in your entire life just like bowling?"

"haha Of course I have.." The nervousness in her voice proved otherwise.

"Sure you have. How have you been living this past seventeen years?"

"I don't go out much k.. And I only read books."

"God girl. you really need to live."

"Ya ya I know. You'll teach me how to skate right?"

"What choice do I have? Gray would have been able to teach you better though."

Lucy became curious to know "hmm.. why's that?"

"I really hate to admit this but he's a pro at this kind of thing. His favourite element being ice and all. You see I don't really have a thing for ice but I thoght you'd like it though."

"Then what do you like to do?"

"Burn stuff or just play with fire. Always had a fancy for things like that."

"I can see why you and Gray don't get along."

* * *

><p>"Wow. I can't believe it. Natsu actually complemented you." Loke and Gray were still following the two and spying on them but from a safe distance of course .They were both equally shocked to hear what Natsu say about Gray.<p>

"Ya me too. But what to do I am the king of the ice." Gray was full of himself when he said that which earned him a least bothered "whatever" from Loke.

* * *

><p>"N-N-N-Natsu? Are you sure I wont get hurt? I Mean what if I fall and break a leg or something?" She was scared that she might fall any moment and her legs were wobbling not only because of the cold.<p>

"Of course not Luce. Don't you worry about a thing when Natsu Dragneel is here. I promise you wont get hurt." He grinned.

Lucy felt a bit better after seeing that goofy grin of his. It made all her worries just disappear into thin air.

"Ok fine. I trust you. I'm counting on you Dragneel."

She slowly skidded along the ice with must caution and with Natsu close behind her. She was quivering and shaking but was doing exceptionally quite alright considering this being her first time and all. She was getting the hang of it and was loosening up a bit when suddenly another guy came fast at her and sort of pushed her. She lost her balance and just closed her eyes waiting to feel the the hard contact of the cold ice with her fragile face. It never came though. But instead she felt something warm and soft instead.

She opened her eyes and saw why she hadn't got hurt .

"Natsu you shouldn't have."

"Natsu had acted quick and fallen right under her so that she wouldn't get hurt that much.

"I promise I wont let anything happen to you and I don't intend to break that you got nothing to worry about. You're in good hands."

"You idiot you."

"Uh Luce?"

"Ya"

"You can get off me now."

"Huh?" Then Lucy realized that she was still on top of him. She blushed madly and quickly got off of him. "S-s-sorry bout that." She turned the other way so that he wouldn't be able to see her obvious red face.

"It's k." Then he got up and slowly muttered to himself "I didn't mind it actually."

"What did you say? I didn't quite catch you there."

"Oh Nothing. It was nothing. It's just that it's getting a bit cold. Hehe." He quickly faced away from her. He never blushed for anyone else before so why the hell was he blushing now.

"So shall we continue teacher?" Lucy playfully remarked.

"ya sure. Come on."

* * *

><p>"Did you just see that dense moron blushing? I must be seeing things." Gray had known Natsu as long as he can remember and he had never seen him blush for a girl before.<p>

"If I saw it too then No. You are not seeing things. but I still can't believe it." Loke stated.

"That something new. I didn't think that an idiot like him was capable of blushing."

"He must really like he."

"Now I really wanna go to school. He's gonna get teased by me so much he wont dare bring up Juvia, that crazy stalker girl, whenever we fight."

"You mean that blue haired girl who can't stop staring at you."

"Ya that's the one. She really creeps me out."

"well looking forward to Monday. Let's continue with our spying."

* * *

><p>Lucy had never experience a day such as this. It had been ages since she had felt so alive and free. It was such fun from the beginning till the end. This was the first time she had ever met anybody such as Natsu. He was crazy, goofy and an idiot. All the possible things that a guy she would never hang out with would posses but the funny thing was that she enjoyed being in his company. Would that mean that she was as weird as him?<p>

But no. She wasn't gonna change her mind and fall for him. Even though that crazy feeling kept popping inside her whenever she was with the pink haired boy she was gonna stick to her plan of just being friends. The past still had a tight grip on her and she wasn't sure if she would b able to numb that feeling of hurt. She was still scared to just let go and feel free to trust another person.

But Natsu... Well he was having completely different thoughts. He had totally without a doubt realized that he had fallen in love with the blonde. He knew he had. Something about her just made him complete. And it didn't really make sense how he could fall in love with her when he knew very little of her but he just felt it.

He didn't know what to do though. Nope not a clue how to go about it. He was never really good in stuff like this. This was something he was such a loser in but that didn't make him less determined to make her his. He would do whatever it takes to be with her. Even if he had to go slow about it.

* * *

><p>"Lu-Chan!"<p>

"Levy?"

"Good morning! I've been waiting whole morning for you.. Let's go to class together."

"Ya sure"

"So have you been practicing with Natsu for the play?"

"Well a bit but I'm totally nervous about it. I've never been in a play before and I can't believe I'm the lead in my first one."

"I'll help you in any way that I can so don't worry bout it k."

"Thanks Levy.. That means a lot to me."

"So let's go in.."

"Natsu went out with Lucy last Saturday and was blushing like a little girl. " Of course Gray had already started with the teasing.

"I did not go out with her I was just being her guide. That's all." Natsu had a tint of red on his cheek.

"You see that everybody. He's blushing again."

"I'm not blushing. i-it's just the heat."

"As if."

"You wanna go strip- Oh h-h-hey there Lucy."

"Morning Natsu."

"Lucy! Did you really go out with Natsu? Tell me all the juicy details." Levy was getting excited.

"Huh? n-n-no. Like he said. He was only giving a tour of the place."

"That's still a date."

"No it isn-"

"Class shall we settle down now. We need to discuss things about the play." nobody had noticed Gildarts come into the room.

Everybody got into their seats and waited for what their teacher had to say.

"So we all know we're doing Romeo and Juliet for our play. I wanted to do things differently. Make it more modern so that the younger crowd would get attracted to it"

The whole class started to discuss about the idea.

"Lucy and Natsu?"

"Yes?" They both responded in unison."

"There's not much time left. Have you two been practicing?"

They nodded their heads.

"K then good. We'll be having a rehearsal next week."

Soon it was time for lunch and everybody started to head toward the cafeteria.

"Luce wait up."

"Oh Natsu. What's up?"

"Just wanted to walk together for lunch."

"Ok sure."

"About earlier. That bastard Gray. I'm really sorry about that."

"Nah it's k."

"So do you wanna hang out again sometime?"

"Like we have to right. I mean we do have to practice."

"Oh ya right." Natsu scratched the back of his head. He had totally meant as in a date but practicing for the play would be fine as well.

When they opened the doors to the cafeteria everybody turned their heads towards them.

"There you are Lucy. I've been waiting for you."

"Hey there Erza.. K then Natsu see you later."

"K later."

"Lucy I heard form Levy that you went out on a date with Natsu."

"Umm.. Erza.. That's not true. Levy just misunderstood. He was just giving me a friendly tour. That's all."

"I see. Date or not date how was it?"

"It was kind of fun. I've never really gone out much and I tried lots of new things."

"That's good then. But if he tried to make a move on you or anything please do tell me. Don't be sacred. I'll make him pay." Erza raised one of her fists in the air.

With a nervous look on her face Lucy just said "No no no.. He did nothing of that sort. He was a good guide. I honestly think he's s great guy and I kind of like spending time with him."

"Really?"

"Yup. He's not like all the other guys I used to know back home. He's different. Very different. He's loud, obnoxious and does and says anything that comes into his mind without giving it a second thought. Hell I've never seen a guy eat as much as him but he's kind of sweet too and somehow I trust him even if I've only known him for a little while. He's kind of cute-" Lucy froze mid way. Did she just say out loud that she found Natsu Dragneel cute. Oh My God. She did didn't she?

Erza looked at her and said "Lucy.. You find Natsu cute?"

"Well.. Umm.. hehe.. funny thing actually. you see." Lucy was looking everywhere but at Erza with a bright tinge of red on her cheeks. One hand rubbing her other hand trying to desperately think of a way to get out of this situation.

"Hey Erza I think I gotta go. I need to do some stuffs." And she quickly waved and ran for it. She didn't even give Erza a chance to say good bye.

* * *

><p>After school..<p>

Ring ring.

Mira quickly picked up her cell phone.

"Hello Erza."

"Hey I just talked with Lucy about Natsu and-"

"EEEEEEEP.. Did you get something out of her? Does she like him or not? I bet she does-"

"Ahem. Well she did say she found him cute and all the other stuffs. She just couldn't stop talking about him. What do you think that means?"

"She found him cute! That's something alright. I knew it. They were meant to be from the start. We need to do something ASAP."

"I'm with you Mira. I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thanks. We'll start from tomorrow itself. The play Romeo and Juliet is gonna help too. Let's start Operation Make Natsu and Lucy a couple." The sure hint of evil could be made out by Erza from the other line.

"And I got a few tricks up my sleeve too." Now Erza was the one with the evil tone and the face.

* * *

><p>So Lucy was getting ready for practice at Natsu's place. They both had planned to practice there since the last time it was at Lucy's. She was a bit nervous going there because she'd have to meet his family. Why did she feel like meeting his family was a big deal? She's the type of girl who thinks first impressions are a big deal.<p>

Natsu would come over to get her cause she didn't know where he lived. He was suppose to come at four and it was now twenty minutes to four so she just sat on her couch waiting for him.

* * *

><p>"Mom.. I'm bringing someone over from school today. We need to practice for the play."<p>

"Oooh.. Is it a girl?"

"So what if she's a girl?"

"Oh my god! This is the first time Natsu's bringing home a girl!" Grandine, Natsu's mom was so excited cause Natsu had never shown any interest in girls.

"No need to get all over excited Mom. It's just for practice. Can she stay over for dinner?"

"why yes of course."

"Ok then I'll go and pick her up. you better not make a big deal out of this and please do not embarrass me." Natsu looked at her right before going through the door.

"Ya absolutely! Now go bring her quickly. i wanna see how cute she is."

Natsu had just shut his front door after coming out when...

"Igneel! Natsu's bringing home a girl! We're gonna see our dear daughter-in-law!"

"What! I thought this day would never come! Let's start with the preparations!"

Natsu just sighed. He knew his parents wont make a big deal out of this. They'd make a HUGE deal out of this. He just hoped that it wouldn't get too embarrassing.

* * *

><p>I know it wasn't such a good place to end it but I thought I should just upload this as soon as possible. I already know How I'm gonna end this but I'm blank on how to write the in between chapters. Maybe the ideas will just come when I'm in front of the screen. Well I'll hope for the best. Thanks for the reviews and please leave a review for this chap as well.. Thank you~<p> 


End file.
